


Debería dejar de volver (Español)

by DragneelAstarois



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alpha! Diana, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angustía, F/F, Omega Akko, Omega Verse, Violación implícita, relación tóxica
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragneelAstarois/pseuds/DragneelAstarois
Summary: https://youtu.be/KFRkhAopVMIRecomiendo oír la canción puesta en multimedia para ambientar la lectura. Muchas gracias.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 23
Kudos: 31





	Debería dejar de volver (Español)

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/KFRkhAopVMI
> 
> Recomiendo oír la canción puesta en multimedia para ambientar la lectura. Muchas gracias.

**[RELACIÓN TÓXICA - VIOLACIÓN IMPLÍCITA]**

**[OMEGAVERSE]**

Sus ojos vagaron por la anatomía del cuarto desde el umbral de la puerta: La puerta al baño, el ropero, cerca de este la cama de Sucy, el escritorio que marcaba la distancia entre la litera y la dicha cama. Por arriba la cama de Lotte y abajo la de sí. Acarició la madera del umbral viéndola de reojo con nostalgia, meditabunda. Dudaba si hacer esto. Suspiró entrando por fin a la habitación y encaminándose al ropero de cuatro puertas (no sin antes cerrar la puerta), dos grandes, y dos pequeñas a un lado con cajones debajo. Abrió las puertas de mayor tamaño encarándose a sí misma por dos espejos de cuerpo entero, estiró su camiseta blanca por el lado izquierdo revelando su clavícula y cuello. Había una anomalía ahí. Algo que no debía estar. La marca de unos dientes que le trajo los recuerdos de hace dos semanas, esos eran los terrores que atormentaban su mente durante el día. Sintiendo como su estómago se revolvía pasó un trago de saliva y se desnudó frente a los vidrios revelando más marcas, su cuerpo tenía rastros dentados como si estuviera a medio comer. Hombro izquierdo, abdomen, el lateral del estómago, la costilla derecha...

Su voz flaqueó en una exhalación temblorosa, y con lentitud descendió dos dedos hacia su región inferior, tenía otra marca en el muslo derecho. Y otra, cerca, muy cerca, de la vagina. Sus dedos seguían yendo hacia abajo pero los retiró de súbito como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica. Sentía que si delineaba esas marcas provocaría el dolor, que volvería desagradable como siempre.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras algo opacaba su garganta. Provocó a sus lagrimales, se habría dado el tiempo de llorar (y casi lo hace) de no ser por el tic-tac del reloj en la pared que le recordó de pronto que hoy, era día de clases. ¿Cómo pudo no notarlo en todo su tiempo en la alcoba? Al parecer, te vuelves sorda cuando pasas tanto tiempo en tu cabeza. De hecho por lapsos puedes dejar de ser consciente de tu alrededor. Echó un último vistazo a tres marcas en específico, costilla derecha, muslo derecho, y casi el pubis. Esas dolieron especialmente.

Vio al reloj por el espejo derecho, llegaría tarde.

Secando las pocas lágrimas que salieron con su brazo vio su reflejo, y sintió las ganas de echarse a llorar en aumento, pero consiguió guardárselas para cuando fuera oportuno. Viéndose nuevamente con un gesto determinado decidió, que no había otra manera. En parte no pudo creer el que siquiera lo considerara, pero tras buscar otros modos con finales infructuosos le pareció que no habían más opciones.

-Mejor me cambio de una vez.

Abrió el segundo cajón sacando ropa interior rosa y un sostén en conjunto. Guió su mano al tercero dudando si abrirlo, pero lo hizo, era necesario a fin de cuentas.

Sostuvo el uniforme entre sus manos viéndolo de arriba abajo como si lo analizara, y tras otro suspiro caminó a su cama, tomándose un minuto para acariciar las blancas sábanas, se sentó al borde de esta y se llevó la sábana a la nariz inhalando, era su imaginación pero aún así una parte de ella diría con certeza que su olor seguía ahí.

La soltó y vino un suspiro más, ¿cuántos iban ya?

Odiaba el como esto conseguía calmarla. Lo odiaba sabiendo que las cosas eran un arma de doble filo.

Descruzó las piernas subiendo la panty hacia su cintura para levantarse y terminar (en parte) el trabajo, metiendo dos dedos a los lados de la ropa y terminando de acomodarla a su torso, de allí siguió el sostén, las botas, y el resto del uniforme. Terminó de calzarse y tras tirar de ellas para asegurarlas el trabajo estaba hecho. Se levantó y palmeó el rostro para verse nuevamente a los espejos y fingir su mejor sonrisa, una que diga: "¡Hey, soy Akko!". Otro suspiro más como una especie de ayuda que la haga mantener la calma. Y de nuevo esa sonrisa, abrió la puerta y salió a prisa, hoy especialmente no le convenía llegar tarde, clase con la profesora Anne Finnelan.

Su carrera no le permitía ponerse a pensar, apenas y formulaba algo en su apuro. Pero, algo era claro, no quería dar esos pasos. Quería darse la vuelta y correr lo más lejos posible de esa clase. De todas de hecho, por una razón en particular. Y no se trataba de problemas con sus calificaciones.

La puerta de la clase se abrió de forma estruendosa como era usual cuando se trataba de Akko.

La usual reprimenda como era costumbre, acompañada de las risas consiguientes por buena parte del alumnado. Giró sobre sus talones caminando a su sitio correspondiente, durante el corto trayecto a su asiento mantuvo la vista al frente en todo momento, cuando pasó por el tercer escalón su sonrisa por poco se tuerce ligeramente, ¿quién lo notaría? Ella. Contuvo el aire de sus pulmones aferrándose a mantener la calma. Si bien tenía la vista al frente pudo notarlo, por el rabillo del ojo. Ella había levantado la vista de su cuaderno y la veía igualmente de reojo. Todo su cuerpo se erizó. Se mordió la mejilla izquierda intentando contener las ganas de correr.

Pasó a su pupitre haciéndose lugar en medio de Sucy y Lotte, manteniendo la vista a la pizarra, pero de a poco las palabras que salían de boca de la profesora se volvían en un eco que se hacía cada vez más distante hasta desvanecerse. Por fin que se quedó quieta tuvo tiempo de considerar su decisión. Que venía rondando por su mente desde hace meses, pero nunca le pareció suficiente tiempo.

Jamás era suficiente tiempo.

¿Debería hacerlo? ¿Debería-?

Sus cavilaciones se interrumpieron de pronto con el azote del puntero en la mesa de la nombrada profesora.

-¡Señorita Kagari! ¿Se puede saber que la tiene tan entretenida?

-Wow, -Habló Sucy con su típico tono monótono.- Akko pensando, el mundo va a caerse.

Esbozó una sonrisa ante las miradas que Lotte y Akko le dieron.

-¡N-No es nada! ... -Vio de Sucy a la Profesora Finnelan.- no es nada...

Su voz flaqueó en ese último punto, algo que si bien pasó sin pena ni gloria para la mayoría, no fue así para dos personas. Sucy la veía de reojo, en silencio.

-¡Insisto, por favor dígale a la clase que fue tan interesante para tenerla entre las nubes!

Chocó contra su asiento ante la insistencia de la mujer y apretó los dientes suavemente con gesto apresurado. Deslizó sus orbes (peculiarmente rojizos) en dirección a la chica a su par. Lotte. En busca de auxilio.

Tras ingeniar una excusa la instructora dirigió una última mirada que denotaba sospecha hacia Akko, y se retiró a su lugar en el salón más que dispuesta a continuar la clase. Que siguió su curso con normalidad hasta culminar, siendo la primera clase del día, por la mañana.

-¡Akko! -Esa era Amanda, poniendo su brazo alrededor de su cuello.- ¡Esa Finnelan es una... es una bruja! -Akko mostró apenas una sonrisa ante el insulto irónico.- Es decir, ¡Vamos, directamente tiene algo contra ti, se nota! La semana pasada me castigó teniendo que lavar el caldero que se usó en clase de la Profesora Lukić, no tienes idea de lo mal que huele tras una poción con uña de troll... -Akko mostró una sonrisa ligeramente más amplia. Deseando escuchar más de la desventura de su compañera.- de sólo recordarlo me dan náuseas, -Sacó la lengua en un gesto exagerado que a la más pequeña se le hizo chistoso.- y todo por usar mi escoba durante el toque de queda, ¡Vamos, ten un poco de soltura! Necesito mis habilidades bien pulidas para la carrera del próximo mes, esta vez dejaré a la Princesita Cavendish comiendo tierra, ¡te lo juro!

-O lodo a lo mejor.

Bromeó Akko dándole un codazo juguetón acompañado de un guiño a la americana.

-¡Así se habla! -Amanda sonrió con picardía, en complicidad a la broma. A Amanda O'Neill es mejor no darle ideas. Porque conociéndola, seguro intentará cumplirlo con afán.- ¡Ven! -Se separó extendiendo un brazo hacia la derecha.- ¡Te invito algo de la cafetería! ¡Jas y Cons están esperando!

Un frío conocido ascendió por su columna cuando sus labios se separaron, y el temblor fue inevitable.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?

El gesto de la chica de curiosos cabellos mostraba obvia preocupación.

-¡Señorita Kagari! -Finnelan una vez más entró en escena.- ¡Venga aquí en este instante!

Se tensó al oír su nombre provenir del interior del salón y Amanda la vio con un gesto de "Mi más sentido pésame." para despedirse con una mano prometiendo guardarle una o dos tartas emprendiendo camino a la citada cafetería.

-¿Y que yo soy qué señorita O'Neill?

Y ese fue el punto para echarse a correr.

Tras asomar una última sonrisa ante lo que fue ver como Amanda corría como alma que lleva el diablo entró al salón encontrando a una Anne Finnelan de brazos cruzados y a una Diana de expresión estoica a su par.

-Sus calificaciones en Lingüística Mágica no han mejorado, de hecho por increíble que parezca están empeorando, por tanto he hablado con la señorita Cavendish y hemos llegado a que ella va a ejercer como profesora particular en... su caso.

Acentuó las últimas dos palabras y el corazón de Akko pareció parar por un segundo.

-¿E-Eh...?

Diana avanzó, pasando al lado de Akko para detenerse tras ella, dándole la espalda.

-Estoy ocupada hasta tarde con varias tareas y encargos, el único momento en que estaré libre es cerca del toque de queda, tendremos poco tiempo, así que hay que hacer valga, a las nueve en punto, no faltes.

Y Diana retomó su marcha hacia su habitación.

Y Akko sintió que las piernas le fallaban.

A las nueve...

Las nueve...

Oía el tic-tac del tiempo en su inevitable progreso.

Escondida bajo las mantas, deseando que esa hora jamás llegara. Pero no podía detener el tiempo, -O conocía el hechizo para eso al menos.- que pasó rápido tras que las sábanas la sedujeron.

...

¿Ana...?

Si, es que tengo... con Akko...

Por mucho que me gustara dejarla... ... no es una opción...

-Hmmm...

Se removía adormilada bajo los cobertores, abrazando la almohada, aferrándose a permanecer adormecida. Oyendo palabras entrecortadas entre el sueño y la vigilia.

Sus últimos restos de sueño se esfumaron por una mano en su hombro, que la mecía gentilmente.

-... Kko... ¡Akko!

Se semi-incorporó finalmente, viendo hacia las mantas y luego a su peluche de Alcor que estaba a su lado reposando en la pared. Parpadeó un par de veces.

-Se levanta la Bella Durmiente.

Esa fue Sucy, trabajando con un par de viales en el escritorio.

-¿Qué... -Bostezó, ignorando el comentario de la filipina que pasó por un oído y por otro debido a su estado letárgico.- pasa...?

-Tienes lección de Lingüística Mágica con Diana en la biblioteca, ¿recuerdas?

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-¡¿Qué hora es...?!

-Medianoche, te dormiste a la una de la tarde.

Sucy.

-¡No puede ser!

Se llevó las palmas a los ojos.

Sus padres decían que dormía como tronco, ¿pero llegar a tanto? Por lo visto lo dicho era más que literal.

-En realidad... decidí pasar a buscarte, -Una tercera voz se involucró en la conversación.- son 8:20, algo temprano lo reconozco, pero me desocupé más rápido de lo que pensé, y en vista de que no te has alistado y tampoco has comido nada veo que no fue mala idea.

Y entonces, su piel se erizó de nuevo, como si fuera un instinto.

-Te estaré esperando, saca tu uniforme y vamos a mi cuarto, puedes usar la ducha, es lo mejor teniendo en cuenta la lejanía que tienen las duchas comunitarias del sector D. Además, mi cuarto queda cerca de la biblioteca.

Akko se quedó allí, estática. Por un minuto que le pareció eterno.

Diana había salido del cuarto, esperando afuera a brazos cruzados.

-¿Akko...?

Pero salió de su estupor eventualmente, quitándose las mantas de encima y pisando a pies descalzos el frío suelo. No tardó en ponerse unas pantuflas de conejo ante el tacto helado, y en levantarse a sacar su uniforme. Con este doblado en un brazo y las botas sujetas de su extremo por la otra mano caminó a la puerta para detenerse justo antes de salir y golpear una de sus pantuflas contra el suelo un par de veces, -Para tomar aire y salir.- un gesto que hacía cuando estaba ansiosa.

Una vez se fueron sus compañeras de cuarto se miraron la una a la otra, una con preocupación y otra con su característica inexpresividad.

El camino a los aposentos del Equipo Azul fue incómodo, tremendamente. Akko podía jurar que con cada paso que daban el pasillo se extendía. Diana tampoco hacía algo por cambiar el ambiente. Que se ahogaba en una atmósfera de sepulcro.

Ninguna habló durante el trayecto.

Una vez llegaron Diana abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado invitándola a entrar.

La contraria se detuvo a un paso de la puerta y volvió a golpear un pie contra el suelo, dudosa.

-¿Sucede algo?

Se quedó viendo al interior del cuarto, que empezaba por el área perteneciente a las integrantes que conforman el resto del Equipo Azúl, amueblada por dos camas a una distancia razonable de la puerta, dos estanterías pegadas a la pared de cada lado, junto a los armarios para cada integrante, a unos metros dos sofás grandes con espaldar aterciopelado rojizo, y en medio de estos la mesita para el té de color marrón oscuro con unas tres tazas sobre sus platos correspondientes, entre ellas la tetera igualmente reposando sobre un plato justo a su tamaño. Debajo una alfombra que combinaba en color con los muebles sobre su superficie, y con el tamaño justo para abarcar esa parte del mobiliario.

A poca distancia dos libreros pegados y dándose la espalda, que actuaban de intermediario con el resto de la habitación y la puerta que daba al baño, estando este del lado de Diana.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí o vas a entrar?

Sintió que la garganta se le secaba, y aún a duda no tuvo otra opción, después de todo... el veneno sería peor que la mordedura, ¿no?

Se dio paso al dormitorio con pisadas lentas viendo de aquí a allá como si fuera la primera vez, pese a que ya había estado aquí antes.

-Hannah y Bárbara fueron a Blytonbury, no tardan en volver, dúchate y cámbiate, iré a la cafetería a traerte algo de comer.

Sin mediar más palabra dejó el lugar y la japonesa pasó saliva caminando al baño.

Una vez dentro se desnudó completamente y abrió la llave dando paso a una lluvia caliente. Se echó shampoo asegurándose de pasarlo por todo su cabello para empezar a mover los dedos hasta crear abundante espuma que el agua arrastró cual arena llevada por el viento. Tomando el jabón lo pasó por su cuello, brazos, axilas, muslos, y buena parte de su cuerpo en general. Moviéndolo en círculos lo dejó de vuelta en su sitio y frotó suavemente en círculos su vientre, para ascender abarcando su estómago y dejando que el agua nuevamente se lo llevara. Sintió un escalofrío, una advertencia, y volteó a ver a la puerta esperando con temor que se abriera, pero no sucedió.

Suspirando sintió como a su espalda le quitaban un peso de encima, y retomó sus actividades hasta culminar, asegurando de cerrar los grifos y de secarse bien para salir y tomar asiento sobre la cama de Diana empezando a vestirse, pero se detuvo a mitad de ponerse las medias por un aroma conocido, desvió su mirada al escritorio a poco de la cama viendo un pedazo de tarta sobre un plato blanquecino puro con sus respectivos cubiertos a ambos lados. Había una nota debajo del plato que se levantó a revisar tras terminar de vestirse.

"Aquí te dejo un pedazo de tarta, hubiese escogido algo más "nutritivo" pero las papas se acabaron, come. Te espero con las cosas ya listas en la biblioteca. Atte: Diana C."

Sus ojos recorrieron esa caligrafía elegante con lentitud, como si su mente tuviera problemas para captar la misiva, pero no era así. Tras llegar a la última letra, curvada con gracia sobre el papel en conjunto a las anteriores, la dejó a un lado y corrió la silla ocupando asiento y empuñando los utensilios de metal para cortar un pedazo y degustarlo mientras tenía el mentón apoyado sobre la palma derecha, repasando los títulos de los tomos que estaban a su frente, como único entretenimiento ante la paz y soledad, que abundaban en la residencia, llevando sus ojos a donde alcanzaran, no más allá de la sexta o séptima repisa donde esos nombres se volvían ilegibles teniendo que levantarte si querías avistarlos propiamente.

Terminando por fin su "cena" tras un rato agarró la servilleta de tela que ella le había dejado en el lado derecho del mueble para pasarla sobre sus labios y comisuras hasta dar por terminado el trabajo y encaminarse a la salida, cerrando detrás de ella y empezando a andar por el extenso corredor con los brazos en jarra.

Su vista se desvió a las ventanas justo a tiempo para ver como la luna le era negada por las nubes, entonces, en otro momento de soledad, el pensamiento la golpeó sintiéndose como una bofetada. El peligro pudo ser real.

Se frotó los brazos temblando con un suspiro entrecortado, sintiendo los pies cansados pese a haber descansado.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió con su suave chirrido característico, seguido a este vino otro chirrido, del correr de unas patas de madera, y poco después unos pasos.

-Señalicé las partes importantes del trabajo, -La rubia volteó a ver el reloj sobre la pared.- démonos prisa.

Retomó sus pasos hacía el fondo de la biblioteca seguida por Akko a corta distancia.

Fue una sesión sin sobresaltos, preguntas por aquí, respuestas por allá, apuntes por acá. Hasta llegado el eventual fin del estudio. Diana guardó sus cosas y le entregó el cuaderno utilizado para la sesión a Akko, quien suspiró con tremendo alivio a sus adentros, y caminaron a la salida hasta pasar entre tres estantes acomodados de tal manera que formaban tres paredes.

-Espera.

La tomó de la muñeca con algo de firmeza. Obviamente esta noche no sería diferente a las otras, ni a ningún otro momento, ni siquiera por una sesión de estudio.

La envolvió entre sus brazos pegándola lo más posible a su cuerpo, empezando a frotar sus caderas contra el trasero contrario.

Tenía la cabeza sobre su hombro y dejaba besos en su cuello intentando subir el tono de la situación.

-Akko...

Soltó aire caliente sobre ella mandándole temblores.

-¿Sabes como te he necesitado estos días? Pero han sido unas semanas tan atareadas que ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para mí misma...

Besó la punta de su oreja y le habló dulcemente con todo tipo de patraña, que dichas por otra boca no engañarían a nadie, pero siendo Diana Cavendish podría derretir a cualquiera. Una parte de esa chica de ojos rubí asomó, esa parte de su subconsciente que la extraña, así como extraña su calor en la cama. Como si la inglesa supiera apelar a su corazón esa parte de su mente le rogaba que le creyera. Pero la voz de la razón fue mayoría. Y aquélla voz suplicante se deshizo como arena.

-¿Sabes...? -Rió entre dientes mientras deslizaba lento sus manos por el cuerpo que tenía apresado, desde sus senos, que tocó de forma cuidadosa pero extendida, hasta un poco debajo de las costillas, donde desabrochó el cinturón que formaba parte del uniforme.- esta no tiene porqué ser sólo una sesión de estudio.

El cinturón cayó al piso y la arrastró a ese callejón sin salida acorralándola entre su propio cuerpo y el librero.

-Akko...

Besó ese bulto en su cuello, aplicando este mismo trato en otras zonas cercanas, mientras movía las manos por el cuerpo contrario, metiendo una pierna entre las de ella buscando el contacto de su rodilla contra la feminidad opuesta. Frotándola y continuando sus besos en lo que la tocaba por sobre la ropa. En un punto, tras jugar con sus límites y sentir a ambas humectadas se detuvo, echándose sobre ella tras un jadeo y rodeándola con sus brazos, soltando mas jadeos calientes, dejó una lamida en su cuello y entonces apretó la carne de la zona escogida en su boca con ligereza.

Llevó su mano derecha hacia su región inferior, metiéndola bajo su uniforme acarició cuidadosamente su entrada escondida por la ropa.

Akko por su parte se esforzó en no gritar pues sabía que eso sería incentivarla a que mordiera con más fuerza. Lo haría de todos modos, pero, simplemente... quería retrasar una nueva marca el mayor tiempo posible.

Uno de los fetiches de Diana Cavendish, algo que probaron hace varios meses por sugerencia de ella, y si bien en principio era excitante para las dos, con el tiempo se volvió más doloroso y desagradable. Sugerido en una de esas noches de placer mutuo, y que Akko cometió el error de aceptar. Se había vuelto en un vicio, parecía que Diana ya no podía vivir sin ello.

Los gemidos se ahogaron en la piel, y entre la quietud de la biblioteca el placer reprimido se hizo un lugar.

Tocó con más ansias debajo de sí, al punto de hundir la tela junto a sus dedos en su intimidad. Haciendo tacto entre ese capuchón rosado entre sus pliegues mayores contra la prenda. Aceleró los toques hasta un punto desesperante, un punto que la hacía necesitarla, yendo de arriba a abajo, estímulo que la hizo morder más la piel entre sus dientes, que la orilló a abrazarla buscando cerrar toda distancia, experimentar cada roce a plenitud. Clavándole las uñas en los costados, lo único que le impedía un tacto completo era la ropa. Lo que le sacó un gruñido ahogado, creció sus uñas haciéndolas garras y con ellas empezó a destrozar el uniforme ajeno. Mandándole más escalofríos cuando sintió el tacto de ese filo apenas dando contra su piel, acrecentando su miedo, dejándola a la expectación de cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. El cual fue rasgar la tela entre sus piernas, ante lo que respondió cerrándolas de golpe, pero Diana se las abrió con una orden que llegó en un gruñido grave. Causó que su animal interior se encogiera en un ovillo.

Los músculos de sus piernas se aflojaron, sintió como le temblaron, tambaleándose frágilmente debajo de ella. Tanto que temió llegar a caer. De no ser por Diana, quien la atrapó entre sus brazos, de forma que su rostro quedó en su cuello. Acariciándole la columna con dos dedos.

-Tranquila... yo te tengo.

Palabras que en otra situación serían completamente enternecedoras para ese corazón Omega. Y de hecho lo hubieran sido, ese tono dulce y cálido, que le daba cuando estaban a solas, sumado a su esencia a chocolate amargo casi hacen que la castaña dejara de apelar al sentido común y se entregara al falso amor de la Alfa de facto, pero se aferró a la parte cuerda de su psique, mandando a esos demonios de color rosa al fondo de su cabeza. Apretando el agarre de sus dedos en los hombros de la británica e intentando separarse sin éxito debido al abrazo que la envolvía, por la zona media de su espalda, manteniéndola firmemente pegada a la Alfa, que liberaba feromonas dulces en son a su tacto suave, sin rendirse. Intentando seducirla una noche más. Pero Akko era bastante... férrea, para ser una Omega, obstinada.

¡No me he rendido antes y no lo haré ahora!

Dice eso para sus adentros, cuando ya ha caído en la telaraña tantas veces...

Se agarró a su fuerza de voluntad, que se le escapaba de entre los dedos como pizcas de sal. Evaporándose lentamente.

Cerró sus fosas nasales intentando evitar la amarga pero atrayente fragancia, usando sus dedos como pinzas a la vez que intentaba crear distancia entre ella y la otra persona.

Se le escapó una sílaba forzosa como preludio a su oración.

-Deja de hacer eso...

Completó.

-¿Hacer qué...?

Fingió completa ignorancia de la situación. Siguiendo sus palabras a un beso de su parte en la frente de Akko, quién negó con devoción ante los afectos fingidos.

-¡Jugar conmigo! ¡¿Pero qué crees que soy...?! ¡¿Una clase de muñeca?!

-No, -Le acarició la mejilla con la yema de los dedos y quitó de su nariz el tapón improvisado que formaron sus dedos, haciendo que la mirara directamente.- sabes que te amo, -Sus palabras eran cálidas como una noche a la luz de la chimenea.- ¿Ves rastro de mentira en mis ojos?

Se observaron por un tiempo que para Akko pareció bastante prolongado, a la vez que el aroma amargo entraba en su sistema. Analizó sus orbes buscando algún rastro de oscuridad en ese mar. Un indicativo de sus mentiras. Pero como siempre no encontró más que pureza en ellos. 

En el fondo deseó que fuera cierto, pero la conocía demasiado bien. Diana Cavendish era demasiado buena actuando.

Sus ojos empezaron a arder y al poco las lágrimas empañaron su vista mientras le temblaba el labio. Intentando retener el llanto como una fuga cubierta a medias en una presa. La gota colmó el vaso una vez más y pasó, del borde de las lágrimas, al llanto pleno. Mientras buscó cobijo en el calor y perfume ajenos. En el fondo se odió por eso. 

Pero instintos eran instintos.

Necesitaba a alguien en este preciso momento, el calor de otra persona. Y Diana estaría ahí para ser esa persona. Siendo correspondida y cobijada mientras seguía masajeando su espalda y peinando su cabello. Al son de suaves arrullos.

Ante el momento de debilidad Diana pensó que las cosas funcionarían, se confió. Suavizando su agarre y continuando sus mimos hasta que el llanto de la más pequeña aminoró. Cuando las últimas lágrimas bajaron, los brazos de Diana la abandonaron, cayendo a los lados de su cuerpo para al corto tiempo ir al rostro de Akko, como si fuera un acto por reflejo, buscó el tacto de su mejilla otra vez, pero fue rápidamente rechazada con un empujón que la sacó de base y la hizo tambalearse un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-¡NO!

Se quedó estática a la entrada del callejón de la biblioteca por ¿un minuto? ¿dos? Observando a la nipona con ojos engrandecidos.

¿De donde sacó la fuerza para empujarla?

Pudo estar inmóvil por incluso más tiempo, pero se recompuso prontamente y volvió a gruñir dominante, para entrar al estrecho sitio encerrado por tres muebles nuevamente, y al igual que como Akko hizo con ella, la empujó. Pero fue mucho más bruta, causando que golpeara no sólo su espalda contra el mueble, si no su cabeza contra una de las repisas del mismo. Libros estaban en el piso, algunos de los que también le cayeron encima.

Akko empezó a temblar como un papel ante el viento mientras inconscientemente por el miedo empezó a soltar chillidos suaves como un cachorro asustado que buscaba a su madre. Lo que le sacó una risa entre dientes a la Alfa a la vez que su comisura se curvó en una sonrisa. - _Se ve tan tierna._ Pensó.- Pero retomó rápidamente sus facciones estoicas habituales, quedándose a brazos cruzados mientras la veía derrumbarse de pavor a una corta distancia. Continuó sus pasos hasta estar a su lado. Volviendo a enjaularla entre sus brazos a la vez que liberaba su aroma para tranquilizarla, pero como era esperado, siendo rechazada, con Akko intentando empujarla nuevamente.

-Akko...

No dejó de insistir.

-Por favor, estoy intentando calmarte.

Esa era la pieza de Diana, el rey. Pieza que jugó desde el momento en que las cosas se fueron cuesta abajo. Esconderse bajo la máscara de una buena Alfa, endulzando sus oídos con ese trato amoroso, para drogarla con su aroma hasta el punto en que ella sólo pudiera decir "Si."

Akko conocía bien al rey.

-N-No... no quiero...

Pronunció forzadamente producto del nudo en su garganta.

-Sólo haces las cosas más difíciles, -Tomó su rostro entre dos dedos, pero no la obligó a verla a los ojos.- sabes que cederás eventualmente, y quiero que disfrutes tanto como yo voy a hacerlo, ¿porqué te fuerzas en retrasar lo inevitable?

Era cierto, era una Omega después de todo. Una Omega necesita de un Alfa.

¿O no...?

No respondió, sujeta a sus intentos por rechazar esos estímulos, pero estaba atada a esta dependencia desde el momento en que nació. Condenada por su genética, condenada al ser una Omega, maldiciendo el ser una Omega.

Sujeta a la correa que Diana puso en su cuello desde el momento en que dio la primer dentellada.

-... Bueno, -Diana continuó con tono despreocupado.- no importa, de todos modos dentro de un rato te derretirás en mis brazos.

Su sonrisa volvió, y se acercó a su oído susurrando algo que si bien antes le causaba excitación, ahora le provocaba pavor.

-Metamorphie Facciesse...

Pregúntale y ella juraría que su sangre se enfrió en el momento que vio la tela del uniforme de Diana levantarse ligeramente, exhibiendo un bulto. A la vez que este se colaba entre sus piernas.

_No... no..._

El resto de la noche para ella se volvió borrosa al cabo de un rato, recordando por lapsos los acontecimientos de la biblioteca cuando despertó, percibiendo unos olores conocidos. Canela, miel, y...

_Chocolate amargo._

Estaba en el cuarto del equipo azul.

**Author's Note:**

> Como dice el título de esta historia: I Should Stop Coming Back (Debería dejar de volver) es el fanfic que me inspiró a escribir este Diakko tóxico, y el que le da nombre a esta historia, que en principio no sabía como "bautizar" por decirlo así, pero me decanté por I Should Stop Coming Back en español, como una especie de homenaje a la susodicha historia, es un fanfic bastante bueno a mi parecer, lástima que hasta ahora no hay continuación, sufro el mismo mal que ustedes mis lectores xd
> 
> Búsquenla en AO3 y que el Traductor de Google haga su trabajo. Bastante recomendable a mi punto de vista.
> 
> Y como siempre digo no sean fantasmones, si leyeron hasta aquí tómense unos pocos minutos para decir que les pareció o dejar un voto si les gustó, porque si desmotiva ver como tu historia crece en visitas pero estas son mayores a los votos y comentarios. Eso llega a desanimar bastante a veces.
> 
> (Empecé esto en mayo y recién ahora en diciembre publico siquiera la primera parte, lol.)


End file.
